Capitán
by okashira janet
Summary: Mientras se encuentra "secuestrado" en la Rampion Kai se da cuenta de la peculiar relación entre Thorne y Cinder… y no es que eso le guste demasiado. KaiCinder.


**Capitán**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

La saga Crónicas Lunares no me pertenece, fue creada por Marissa Meyer, escribo este trabajo sin ánimos de lucro y con el simple afán de entretener.

 _Mientras se encuentra "secuestrado" en la Rampion Kai se da cuenta de la peculiar relación entre Thorne y Cinder… y no es que eso le guste demasiado. KaiCinder._

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cinder era lunar, era ciborg, era la princesa Selene.

Un poco difícil digerirlo en tan poco tiempo.

De hecho Kai no terminaba de creérselo, había estado frente a él, todo este tiempo había estado frente a él, como si el destino le hubiera guiñado un ojo travieso. No era solo la enorme coincidencia de encontrarse con la princesa Selene en un mugriento taller mecánico, era todo lo que había sucedido después.

Kai estaba arrepentido. Completamente enfadado consigo mismo por haberle hecho las cosas tan difíciles a una joven que solo buscaba desesperadamente sobrevivir para cumplir el enorme destino que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Cinder no lo culpaba de nada, por supuesto, y eso solo hacía más difícil todo.

—Thorne. —Escuchó la voz de Cinder apagada en la sala de mandos—. Pásame esa llave.

—¿Cuál llave? —Kai soltó un suspiro y salió intentando ayudar, después de todo estaba por encima de las habilidades de un capitán ciego el apoyar a la mecánica de la nave con las reparaciones.

—Esa, la estas pisando. —Se oyó un alboroto y luego el gruñido de Cinder—. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? —Kai se vio tentado a reír así que se quedó en el vano de la puerta pasando desapercibido, normalmente era un hombre diplomático que intentaba no burlarse de las desgracias ajenas.

—Así me quieres. —Thorne sonrió, con aquella sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, las vendas alrededor de los ojos solo le daban un vago aspecto de héroe herido.

—Solo pásame la llave. —Cinder rodó los ojos y extendió la mano, titubeante Thorne extendió la llave al frente y ella la sujetó.

—Haces que no confías en mí, pero sé que me amas, me amas desde que salve tu vida conectándote cuando tu pila se acabó. —Kai no tenía conocimiento de aquel evento así que sin ser consciente frunció levemente el ceño.

—Gracias por eso. —Cinder se río, una risa sarcástica—. Mi interfaz te lo agradece. Pero creo que caí por ti antes, —evidentemente estaba bromeando, pero algo se apretó en Kai—, creo que fue, ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo gritabas porque una cucaracha se te había metido en el traje?, ¿o quizás cuando lloriqueabas con el agua de las alcantarillas a medio muslo?

—¡Había excremento ahí! —Thorne pareció retorcerse con el recuerdo—. Nuestros monos blancos salieron como si nos hubiéramos revolcado en mierda radioactiva, ¡y apestábamos!

—Sí que apestábamos. —Cinder echó una carcajada recordando aquel momento—. Creo que tu amigo se desmayó por el olor y no por mí.

—Eso puedo asegurarlo. —Thorne puso una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y se apoyó en una barra de metal al lado de Cinder—. También puedo asegurar que yo caí por ti cuando te vi llegar gallardamente a mi celda, ¡mi diosa, mi reina! —Thorne se abrazó a sí mismo como si recordara aquel momento pasional, luego chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Me estabas embrujando, verdad?

—No lo hice a propósito. —Cinder frunció levemente el ceño, pero Kai supuso que estaba avergonzada—. No sabía usar mis poderes todavía. —Como prueba de su malestar se puso a dar vueltas a unos tornillos que ya estaban perfectamente ensamblados.

—Poniéndonos sinceros, —Thorne se cruzó de brazos—, ¿ibas a dejarme en esa celda verdad?

—Sí. —Sin rastro de culpabilidad Cinder echó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Solo te lleve conmigo por la nave.

—¡Lo sabía! —Thorne se lanzó adelante intentando atraparla, aunque su ceguera le impedía ser efectivo—. ¡Te voy a hacer cosquillas hasta que supliques piedad! —Por toda respuesta Cinder le dio con una perica en el brazo, afuera Kai retrocedió un paso, luego otro y finalmente dio media vuelta, aquella era una conversación donde no podía intervenir, unos días que Cinder y Thorne habían pasado en solitario. Como un recuerdo perdido llegó a él el pensamiento que había tenido en el palacio al saber que Thorne había huido con Cinder, la sensación de que odiaba su rostro atractivo y su sonrisa capaz de derretir a una mujer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los días en la Rampion no eran apacibles, no podían serlo cuando había una chica hacker que se pasaba las horas conectando redes, formateando computadoras y haciéndose invisible para cualquier radar. No podía haber tranquilidad cuando había un hombre modificado genéticamente que se paseaba melancólico por los pasillos añorando a su hembra de melena color de fuego. No cuando la princesa Selene se paseaba de un lado a otro inquieta intentando arreglar desperfectos al tiempo que planeaba una revolución.

Kai la verdad se sentía un tanto inútil, intentaba ayudar, pero lo cierto es que estorbaba en todos lados, de hecho era incluso más inútil que Thorne y tomando en cuenta que el capitán estaba ciego eso era decir mucho.

"Eres muy importante", Cinder solía repetírselo y él le sonreía apenas, sí, era el Emperador Kaito, pero en aquella nave de bandidos era simplemente un rehén que tenían que entregar en el momento justo —por lo menos para los efectos de su plan contra Levana.

No podía evitarlo, a veces se deprimía, pero eso era algo que les pasaba a todos en menor o mayor grado, incluso Thorne, con su eterna sonrisa, de vez en cuando veía tambalearse su optimismo cuando la visión no volvía a él a pesar del remedio que le había dado el doctor Erland.

Pero aquel día no era su turno de deprimirse, el dudoso honor era de Cinder quien se había pasado una hora viendo los noticiarios de guerra en la Tierra y había optado por tirarse en el suelo de una habitación oscura con un brazo sobre los ojos. Kai sabía que si las lágrimas no corrían por su cara era simplemente porque no podía llorar. Verla deprimida realmente le encogía el corazón, pero suponía que necesitaba tiempo a solas, todos lo necesitaban de vez en cuando.

—Uh. —Para su horror Thorne entró a la habitación dando tumbos y antes de que pudiera advertirlo tropezó con el cuerpo de Cinder y cayó como un costal.

—¡Ay! —Cinder chilló para después pasar a darle patadas en el costado al capitán y quitárselo de encima.

—¡Ey!, —Thorne parecía igual de indignado—, ¿qué haces como trapo en el suelo?

—¡¿Qué te importa?! —Cinder parecía bastante cabreada así que Kai se quedó a medio intervenir medio escondido entre los tubos de ventilación.

—Ah, ya sé. —Sentándose a su lado Thorne soltó una risita—. Estabas intentando volver la nave invisible. —Quizás Cinder no podía sonrojarse, pero sí que podía volverse pálida, abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua y antes de que pudiera decir algo para defenderse Thorne se río como loco.

—¡Oye!, —Cinder lo pateó con el pie metálico así que Thorne se rodó adolorido—, no tenía ni idea de que Crees nos ocultaba. Ya sé que si lo miras en reversa me veía muy estúpida, pero ¿qué querías?, ¿no eras tú quien decía que usara mi magia?, ¡todo es tu culpa! —Como siempre que estaba nerviosa o avergonzada habló cada vez más rápido, pero Thorne no le contestó, ocupado como estaba en respirar después del golpe recibido, Cinder lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego pareció arrepentirse de haberlo golpeado y llevó su mano humana al costado del capitán—. Y si de momentos estúpidos hablamos me acuerdo cuando estabas todo horrorizado porque me conecte al mando de la nave y mi voz se oía en todos lados.

—Me acuerdo. —Thorne puso el cuerpo flojo para que Cinder pudiera sobar su costado herido, Kai tuvo que recordarse que no era porque Thorne sintiera algo especial por ella, simplemente era un playboy incorregible, aun así la sensación que inundó su estómago no terminó de gustarle.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —Thorne habló quedamente pasados unos segundos.

—Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso. —Cinder rodó los ojos.

—Me acuerdo que cuando te hacías bola en el suelo era porque estabas intentando ocultar a la nave o en uno de tus momentos. —Thorne se incorporó sentándose, los hombros de los dos se rozaron—. Te voy a decir lo que te dije siempre, no es tu culpa.

—Ya… —Aunque no sonaba nada convencida.

—Los malos son ellos, ¿sabes?, nosotros solo somos "chicos malos" —Thorne se río, muy a su pesar Cinder puso una sonrisa floja en su rostro.

—No sé si la Luna quiera a una princesa mala por regente.

—¿Quieres que te de un cabezazo para que vuelvas en ti? —Thorne gruñó e instintivamente Cinder se protegió la frente—. Fue muy efectivo la última vez.

—Con una vez basta. —Cinder chilló ahogada y Thorne volvió a reírse, tenía una risa de bandolero, fuerte y libre, la clase de risa de chico malo que atraía a las mujeres. Cinder lo miró de reojo y en sus ojos Kai encontró un afecto que no había alcanzado a ver hasta ese momento.

Por supuesto, mientras Cinder se encontraba a sí misma, mientras batallaba intentando encontrar quien era y lo que debía hacer el único que había estado a su lado era Thorne. Juntos habían escapado de la cárcel, juntos habían robado una nave, juntos habían ido uniendo los puntos que los llevaban hasta ese momento. Era una relación que no se podía romper, una donde él no tenía cabida.

No.

No lo permitiría.

Con el paso regio que solía acompañarlo en los eventos de estado salió de entre los tubos como si acabara de entrar a la habitación, Cinder reparó en él y con un bote separó el hombro del de Thorne.

—Kai. —Aun así su voz era la misma de siempre, como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho la hubiera podido poner en falta.

—Alteza. —Thorne echó la espalda ligeramente hacía atrás y sonrió socarronamente—. Aquí su novia y yo hablábamos de los viejos tiempos. —Ante la mención de "novia" Cinder intentó meterle un codazo, pero él la ignoró.

—Me gustaría oír hablar de eso alguna vez. —Kai sonrío, aunque fue consciente de que la sonrisa no abarcó sus ojos.

—Oh, —Thorne puso una cara de pillo—, me acuerdo cuando lo veíamos por la telered Alteza, lo pasaban en los noticiarios y Cinder…

—¡Cállate! —Cinder le saltó encima con tal decisión que Kai tuvo un parpadeo, Thorne intentó seguir hablando inútilmente, pero ella le estaba tapando la boca. Lo cierto es que se llevaban muy bien, de hecho debían ser los mejores amigos a bordo de la nave si se descartaba a Iko.

Kai alcanzó a oír un par de palabras aisladas "Príncipe", "amor", "enamorada", pero finalmente Cinder le susurró algo acerca de Crees y Thorne se calló, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda falsamente indignados. Lo único de lo que Kai era consciente era de que desde que Thorne se había tropezado con ella Cinder había olvidado estar triste.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kai había intentado hacer la comida un par de veces, pero los resultados habían sido tan pobres que lo había relevado amablemente de esa tarea —para su profundo bochorno. Sin embargo aún podía hacer cosas sencillas, como ayudarle a cortar las verduras a Cress.

Cress era una jovencita delgada, pequeña y casi tan etérea que daban ganas de protegerla, nadie podría creer que aquella mujercita fuera tan importante tanto como para la Luna como para ellos.

—Su Majestad, un poco más pequeños por favor. —Cress era muy correcta al hablarle, pese a que él le había dicho que "Kai" estaba bien.

—¿De este tamaño? —De toda la tripulación Cress era, seguramente, la más amable y tímida. Kai también había notado que parecía tener un enamoramiento bastante fuerte por Thorne, pero no era como que el capitán fuera tan obvio como ella, aun así Kai sentía que había algo ahí que se le estaba escapando.

—Escuché que tú y Thorne pasaron algún tiempo en el desierto. —Decidió hacer conversación mientras intentaba picar correctamente las zanahorias.

—Sí. —Muy a su pesar las mejillas de la joven se encendieron, pero fueron empalideciendo poco a poco—. Le cause muchas molestias.

—No lo creo. —Kai acotó amable.

—Fui bastante tonta, me deje atrapar, lo hice ir tras de mí solo y ciego. —Las manos de Cress temblaron un poco y Kai se arrepintió de haber llevado ese tema de conversación a flote.

—Pero fue gracias a eso que se encontraron con los demás, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Cress intentó una débil sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se volvieron tristes—. Nunca voy a olvidar su cara cuando supo que Cinder estaba bien. —Cress echó los ingredientes a la olla y empezó a menear—. Traía unas vendas sucias alrededor de los ojos y la ropa llena de tierra, el cabello erizado… —Por su voz era obvio que nunca lo había encontrado más guapo que en aquellos momentos—. Y cuando supo que Cinder estaba ahí fue como si su rostro se iluminara, creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Es porque son amigos. —Kai llevó las zanahorias y las echó a la olla—. Buenos amigos. —Y no estaba mintiendo.

—Yo… —Cress pasó saliva y enrojeció—. No quería insinuar nada acerca de ellos, yo-yo sé lo mucho que Cinder lo quiere su Alteza. —Kai le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Si incluso me secuestró para que no me casara. —Intentó hacer una broma y al parecer resultó porque ella lo observó tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, luego soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que cuando el Capitan Thorne coquetea con Cinder no lo hace en serio, ¿pero sabe?, —su voz se fue apagando—, él la quiere de verdad. —Eso era algo que Kai ya sabía, se había dado cuenta del lazo que compartían hacía bastante tiempo.

—Es algo bueno tener un amigo en quien confiar. —Para darle ánimos a Cress le palmeó un hombro.

—Sé que todos en la nave somos buenos compañeros. —Cress respiró hondo—. Y que en realidad estamos juntos gracias a Cinder. —Con timidez se tocó un hombro—. Pero los únicos que pueden bromear, hablarse duro, golpearse o reírse sin ninguna traba son el Capitán y Cinder.

—Te olvidas de Iko. —Kai le sonrió de medio lado—. Es la mejor amiga de Cinder.

—Sí, —Cress se río—, creo que sí.

—Huelo algo delicioso. —Thorne entró a la cocina interrumpiéndolos, dando bandazos con su bastón, la nariz respingada hacía arriba, olfateando como un perro.

—Aún no está listo… —Cress contestó con timidez, toda ella volviéndose un flan, si Thorne tuviera su vista de vuelta no tardaría ni diez segundos en darse cuenta de que la joven estaba perdida de amor por él.

—No importa, pronostico que será delicioso. —Thorne se apoyó sobre su cadera, aunque Kai era hombre podía darse cuenta de lo muy atractivo que se veía—. No como cuando cocinaba…

—¡Su-su Alteza está aquí! —Cress chilló, Thorne arqueó las cejas, pero luego aguantó una risita.

—Me refería a Cinder.

—Que yo recuerde nunca cocine nada cuando estuvimos solos. —Cinder entró tras él, con el ceño fruncido y alguna pieza de metal desconchinflada en las manos.

—A eso, querida, es a lo que me refiero. —Thorne meneó una mano en el aire—. Por lo menos su Alteza lo intentó.

—No recuerdo que te quejaras mucho cuando estabas ahí tragándote los pepinillos directamente de la lata mientras yo intentaba poner un poco de orden. —Cinder lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Recuerdo bastante bien que yo también ayude.

—Sí claro. —Cinder se cruzó de brazos, era bastante pequeña en comparación al Capitán—. Si tuve que arrearte para poder despejar la enfermería.

—Una buena decisión, por la cual te estoy agradecido. —Thorne le hizo una reverencia y la joven mecánica rodó los ojos para después dirigirse a Cress y Kai.

—Tenía la enfermería tapiada por cajas, cuando fuimos a conseguir una batería de repuesto para la nave… —De pronto las palabras se le perdieron y se quedó muda, ella nunca había comentado nada acerca de eso aunque Kai recordaba vagamente que alguien le había dado un informe donde se había visto a Cinder y a Thorne en un pueblito de Francia.

—Al final me mordió uno de esos lobos versión 2.0. —Thorne, desde atrás de ella, le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros con una risa jovial, aunque Cinder no le siguió la broma—. Su novia es la enfermera más poco amable que conozco su Alteza.

—Sabes Cress. —Cinder pasó saliva—. Creo que ese día pensé, aunque sea un poco, que Thorne si era un héroe.

—¡¿Cómo que aunque sea un poco?! —Y mientras esos dos se peleaban Kai le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Cress, tenía una sonrisa dulce en los labios, pero le parecía que sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza. Quizás la misma que tenía él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kai no sabía mucho de amoríos o romances, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que cada que besaba a Cinder algo dentro de él saltaba como fuegos artificiales, una sensación tan intensa que amenazaba con arrastrarlo.

Sus besos, pese a todo, eran bastante castos, de vez en cuando Kai le sujetaba gentilmente los brazos o los hombros y cuando Cinder se mostraba atrevida lo sujetaba de la camiseta con su mano humana o le pasaba los brazos por la nuca, pero aquello era bastante fugaz, después de todo uno no podía perderse en el romance cuando alrededor todo era guerra y destrucción.

Kai sabía, porque era un hombre inteligente y racional, que el poco tiempo que tenía con Cinder debía ser usado al máximo, un tiempo que solo debía utilizarse en ellos dos, sin terceros en discordia, pero ese día, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre las cajas de latas de frijoles no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿Por qué pensaste que Thorne era un héroe ese día? —La pregunta no vino de ningún lado, simplemente se le escapó. A Cinder no pareció que aquello le resultara raro y tampoco pareció notar el grado de celos que escondía su pregunta, una suerte, que en caso contrario se habría sentido abochornado.

—Ese día use mis poderes sin ser consciente. —Cinder abrazó sus rodillas contra sí misma, la mirada se le perdió en la lejanía—. Provoque que uno de tus oficiales me defendiera, la vi morir frente a mis ojos. —La joven apoyó la barbilla contra sus rodillas—. Estaba tan, tan asustada. —Kai la sujetó de la mano, odiándose por haber provocado esa mirada melancólica en su rostro—. El soldado de Levana se abalanzó contra mí, pero entonces Thorne le saltó encima. —Cinder ladeó la cabeza sonriendo—. Él lo mordió y me asusté terriblemente, pero, ¿puedes creerlo?, él arriesgó su vida por mí. —Cinder soltó un bufido—. Y hasta ese momento yo creía que era solo un idiota que iba arrastrando tras de mí.

—Es difícil que él dé otra sensación. —Kai le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí. —Cinder extendió las piernas—. Pero siempre está ahí, ¿sabes?, haciendo idioteces y malos chistes en momentos críticos, pero siempre ahí.

—No es tu culpa que se encuentre ciego. —Kai susurró, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Lo es. —Cinder tuvo un ligero temblor—. Pero voy a cargar con eso. Tengo que cargar con eso.

—Thorne nunca se ha quejado.

—Ni lo hará. —Cinder apretó su mano—. Porque es un héroe después de todo. —Luego pareció pensárselo y encogió los hombros—. A su manera.

—A su manera. —Kai coincidió, seguramente Cress estaría de acuerdo con ellos también.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Thorne recuperó la vista la única que hizo el despliegue de sentimientos que se merecía la ocasión fue Iko, irónicamente. Cinder se ocupó en bromear sarcásticamente con él y Thorne le regresó la pulla, ambos metidos en su particular discusión sin sentido que sin embargo escondía algo más grande.

Estaban aliviados.

Pero no tenían manera de expresárselo con palabras dulces, Thorne y Cinder, después de todo, no tenían una relación donde se abrieran el uno al otro, ambos confiaban completamente en la otra persona, esa era su clase de relación.

Pero Kai no tenía tiempo para perderse en esa clase de debates mentales, era su momento de ser el Emperador, de detener la guerra, de iniciar su parte del trabajo, debía volver. Se lo hizo saber a Cinder y ella se negó todo lo que pudo, Kai no sabía si era por sus propios resquemores o por el hecho de no querer separarse de él, pero al final logró vencer su defensa.

— _Thorne, vamos a prepararnos para llevar a casa a Kai._ —El Capitán asintió, con sus ojos recuperados, con una mirada decidida que se encontraba con la de Cinder.

 _Él siempre está ahí._

Recordó las palabras de Cinder, ahí donde un Emperador estaba demasiado lejos pero un bandido perseguido por tres naciones podía sujetar tu mano y salvarte de la muerte.

Cress quería a Thorne y Kai casi estaba seguro de que Thorne quería a Cress, no le preocupaba que sin él cerca Cinder cayera en brazos del Capitán, nada más lejos de sus pensamientos. Pero era innegable que si alguien había salvado a Cinder múltiples veces de la muerte y la oscuridad ese no había sido él.

Quizás fue por eso que la besó antes de irse, incluso si estaban frente a todos, incluso si Thorne lo estaba viendo con una risita sarcástica. Thorne que siempre lo bromeaba con "su novia" y "su Alteza", Thorne que siempre había parecido tan gallardo ante él, como si le recalcara su inutilidad.

—" _¿No hay beso de despedida para mí también? —_ Thorne se paró frente a Cinder, ojos burlones, ojos que le indicaban que todo estaría bien, ojos que decían que confiara en él.

—" _Lobo no es el único que puede lanzar un gancho derecho por aquí". —_ Cinder lo apartó con ambas manos, pero en el último momento sus dedos se encogieron ligeramente contra su camisa. Su mirada se encontró con la de él.

"Lleva a Kai con cuidado"

"No choques la maldita capsula"

"Vuelve"

"Confío en ti"

Miradas que solo ellos dos entendían, miradas que fortalecían la extraña amistad de la princesa mecánica y el capitán bandido.

Cuando tanto Thorne y Kai abordaron la capsula Cinder se pegó al vidrio.

—" _Buena suerte". —_ Thorne le dio un saludo rápido, un saludo de "volveré enseguida", pero Cinder lo estaba viendo a él y fue ahí, solo ahí, que Kai lo entendió. Thorne era su amigo, su mejor amigo y siempre iba a confiar en él, había sido el primer amigo hombre que había hecho en su vida, se habían salvado mutuamente y se defendían uno al otro. Pero Cinder, aquella joven mecánica que había conocido en una tienda del mercado, era la novia del Emperador, y de él dependía que eso continuara siendo así.

—" _Tú también". —_ Y sin más la pequeña capsula partió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dentro de poco iba a casarse con Levana (de nuevo), iría a la Luna, infiltraría a los chicos de la Rampion y armarían una revolución. Preciosas perspectivas para el futuro.

Kai giró su portavisor para tener algo en que distraerse, apareció una imagen de Thorne y Cinder corriendo en un mono blanco, en los últimos días —para escapar del estrés— había recolectado todas las grabaciones que se tenían a la fecha de Cinder, invariablemente en ellas aparecía Thorne.

Algunas habían sido grabadas por cámaras de seguridad y unas cuantas con celulares.

Pero había una, la que a Kai más le gustaba, no tenía ni idea de quién o por qué la había grabado. Nainsini la había encontrado descifrando una página de internet.

En ella aparecían Cinder y Thorne en África, ambos vestían ropa vieja de soldados y lucían sucios, el cabello hecho un alboroto. Para rematar las vendas que Thorne traía sobre los ojos estaban sucias de polvo y sudor.

—¿Entonces el plan es…? —Thorne estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, extenuado, Cinder a su lado parecía en las mismas condiciones.

—Secuestrar…

—¿A tu príncipe azul? —Cinder le metió un codazo, pero a esas alturas Kai sabía que hablaban de él.

—Para evitar la boda. —En el video Cinder encogía las piernas.

—Y para decirle que lo amas. —Thorne le picó una costilla—. Y que vas a matar a su novia.

—Suena como una telenovela. —Cinder se encogió.

—Por favor. —Thorne le removió el pelo—. Sé lo que te digo, se le nota que te ama, ¿viste sus ojos cuando te caíste por las escaleras en el video?

—Era porque tenía un glamour. —Cinder escondió la cara entre las rodillas.

—Era amor. —Thorne le pegó con el hombro en su hombro—. Y si el señor Emperador no quiere aceptarlo haremos que lo acepte. —Thorne golpeó un puño contra su mano derecha, Cinder se río.

—¿Cómo harás eso?

—¿Sabías que el Capitán Thorne es perfecto para provocar…? —La señal se perdía, pero Kai sabía exactamente para qué era perfecto el capitán Thorne: para provocar celos. Y él había caído redondito.

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en su cara.

Le caía bien el capitán, ¡Dios santo!, si hasta le tenía cariño. Si no ponía atención él y Cinder terminarían por volverse sus admiradores sin que pudieran remediarlo.

Muchos kilómetros por arriba en el cielo y pensando en lo que el Emperador le había dicho acerca de Cress el capitán Thorne estornudó. Seguro que alguna chica guapa estaba pensando en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** La verdad es, que aunque me gusta la pareja de Cress y Thorne el capitán dándole celos a Kai es algo que me encanta. Creo que la amistad de Cinder y Thorne es la que más disfrute a lo largo de los libros, son simplemente una pareja explosiva.

Es una lástima que no haya casi fanfics en español de esta saga de libros, pero por lo menos ya deje aquí mi granito de arena (risas).

 _19/06/2017_


End file.
